


Rain falls mystic rises

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: In their town a new problem occurs when the rain falls... no dead bodies or people vanishing though. Just the gyms go from red or yellow to blue. Yu is intriged and might go looking for answers himself





	Rain falls mystic rises

**Author's Note:**

> For my girl S. I promised my 400th would be yours. Enabler lmao

Yu was not a salty person. He was more the live let live sort of person. No matter the situation or person. It took a lot to make him angry. It took him a lot to make him salty. He liked to learn too much. Liked people too much and he enjoyed his friends too much to be caught up over petty salty things. 

That was of course until he had been introduced to Pokémon Go along with his friends and the entire town. He had not expected everyone to be on the same team but he had still been surprised how everyone had split themselves off while some opted not to play it at all. 

That he was still salty about. He was not going to name any names but of everyone else she was the biggest Valor around she might as well have lived up to the thing. She had so much time to roll her eyes at them but cooed over the girls playing and laughed it off? 

Somethings made no sense up to this day. She was one of them. She liked to walk so much she could at least sign into his account and hatch some eggs for him when she did those ridiculous miles. 

He was allowed to be salty about her. Friend or not no one was taking that salt away from him. Honestly she made his head so hot she really should have been a damn Valor. 

Yu was proud of his team. Instinct made him feel as though he belonged although it had been a rough choice about who to pick when he was honest about it. Still, Spark has won him over thoroughly and he had set outside to explore and look for others just like him. 

There had been a sense of unity among them all and all too quickly he had found other players that belonged to his team. It was another thing to enjoy when he was walking around. He loved it. He enjoyed walking around with his friends and hearing someone passing by to yell out “Instinct!” So he could yell it back and smile at them. Pokémon had done that. It was incredible. He got ragged on by the others of course.

Kanji fumbled before declaring war on him several times in a valor fashion and Yosuke always scoffed but he always laughed when he was recognized by his Mystic buddies so he had no room to judge. 

It was another community to belong to in their town and Yu embraced it with open arms. The discord chat. The phone chat. The Facebook groups with information and different teams in their town and the one for the different teams alone. This game had changed the town and Yu could not be happier. After the doom and gloom this was something far better. He was glad to see people walking around with smiles on. Their faces and one eye on their phones as they walked around. He liked knowing he was not the o lot one suffering with poor WiFi when it came to trying to save data. His allowance was not going to get any higher even with him stopping by the station with bribes so he could get to the gym in the station. 

The WiFi by the shrine was shitty. It was to be expected. The amount of times that Yu has struggled with Yosuke struggling for that connection so he could spin the three stops that were there…

The times he just gave up and sat at the most convenient spot with Yosuke at his side and waited for the connection to cut in so he could spin the spots quickly and wait another 5 minutes for the connection to bless him again. 

The shrine was sort of like their place to chill and talk because it was not as if they were actively playing the game then. It was them stocking up on items to use over the next day and getting some them time away from most their friends and obligations. 

If there was a spot close to either of their places they would have drifted there for chilling but the game had them by the throat. Or maybe just Yu because Yosuke’s easy smile and laughter while they play together. It was good but he had that carefree air about him. Unless he was dragging the valor Pokémon from the gym of course. 

He rarely did it but when he did it was dark laughter the entire time. He rarely waited for Mystic backup too just sat wherever or stood up and dragged each Pokémon from the gym and placed his own there and let his team know. 

“I’ve got time and a bunch of potions and revives partner.” Yosuke would shrug when he beat them. “Besides. It’s Valor you know? Can’t let them feel they run this town or anything.”

It was a nice thing to experience. The town deserved it after the year they had experienced. Everyone had gone through so much it was nice to have this sort of distraction. Of course things were not forgotten they all had their moments. Dojima would come home sometimes and Yu would just know where he had been. Those were the days he and Nanako could not pull him from his mood. 

Not every time and trip was like that. Sometimes he was contemplative. Sometimes he put a head of lettuce in the fridge with a wry expression and sometimes he sat all alone until the early morning looking at a box but never opened it. Those were the days no amount of rare spawns could take away the memories of that hard chase. 

There were days that Yosuke had it harder than usual. Days he would look lonely and grim. Days that he would be at work and obviously looking for something before he remembered himself. Yu never let the look in Yosuke’s eyes linger for long. He always reached out to touch something. A hand. A finger or a shoulder because they were not alone and that time was over, they were moving forward to the future all of them together. 

The home situation and Dojima. Well some adult things did not need kids poking their noses in. Besides, there was the other story under every thing else and that guy was behaving himself. It was strange to think of but he really was. Hope came at strange times and strange places. 

Still Pokémon go was what was needed to brighten the town up on a gloomy day. It cheered up the players and it made the atmosphere brighter than it had been for a good time. There were smiles for the rain. Smiles for the hot sun. Not everything was linked back to that terrifying time that they had all had and that was good. No weird myths floating around that really would get people in trouble. 

The only weird rumour currently going around town was true but linked back to Pokémon go. Usually Instinct or Valor held most the gyms by the time night fell. Sometimes by the time most of them were off the streets Mystic was in it too but the pattern was usually Instinct or Valor. Still on rainy nights and early rainy mornings Mystic would be just everywhere. It was a weird phenomena and it had people buzzing pretty much everywhere in town. 

This was a weird thing that Yu could actually support. He would like to know a little more about it but actually this weird thing he was good with leaving alone too. It was nothing dangerous or troublesome at all. If anything it was a little cute. 

X

A rainy night but it was lighter than usual. Yu has the app open as he went through the catches of the day appraising them and candying any of them that were simply not worth it. There was no time to waste with the xp event approaching. He had a bunch of lucky eggs and star pieces. It was about to go down for real. Level 36 was in his grasp. 

He had just candied three swablu when one of his Pokémon returned to him. He blinked at the notification before he jumped into the journal only to watch more and more of his Pokémon return to him. His glance towards his clock showed that it was 2am in the morning. The rain was not heavy but it was not light either. 

Instinct had raided the entire town and taken all the gyms before going home for 10pm. Now someone was kicking them out and Yu had a feeling who. 

That feeling that had not been there for a while tugged at him. The need to know. The need to figure out the mystery even though this was nothing to get going and investigate. 

He said that but his phone was in his hand and he was changing clothes as he said that. He had 3 Pokémon left in gyms and judging by how they had returned he could at least guess to the path this person was even taking. Only a guess but it just might play out. 

He was careful in rushing out the house. Too aware of Dojima’s wars and quick senses. The man had come home a little tipsy but around secrecy and wrongdoing he tended to sober up fast. He was a little scary with that. 

Yu’s breath burned in his lungs as he ran towards the last location that he suspected. When he hit the Main Street another Pokémon returned to him and he had to run faster. The rain was gentle and the night sky showed nothing but the moon and stars. The rain did not drown him but running in the rain was an experience. 

Hell he had even forgotten how pretty the town was at night. Every gym he passed was blue. Mystic again. 

The last gym as his destination was close to Junes. Down the shopping street that huge sign by the entrance to the park. Weird place for a gym but he was not going to complain. 

His steps closed when he saw a figure leaning against the post by the park entrance. The umbrella was a yellow plaid one and he had it tilted over his head as he bowed over his phone. It wa a mystery solved but Yu found himself speechless. 

His legs kept moving and soon he was right before the boy behind the new legend. “Yosuke.”

The umbrella moved as Yosuke looked up and the smile he sent him made Yu step closer. “You’re out very late partner.” He teased even as his hands kept moving on the screen. “What brings you out for a night stroll? Or should I guess?”

“It’s you?” Yu took the spot next to him and got immediately sheltered with the umbrella. “You’ve been the night raider?”

“I like to walk around town at night.” Yosuke’s voice was simple and low while his fingers carried on a totally different battle. “This just gave me something to focus on and it is relaxes me to know that there won’t be anything to find in the fog no matter where I go or what I look for. No matter how creepy things may look it is just us here and since I’m around I might as well relax and do one for the team with no one around.”

“You are really something.” Yu sighed when the fighting sound effects faded from Yosuke’s phone. “But it is sort of pretty like this at night”

“Quiet” Yosuke grinned as he selected a Pokémon to claim the gym. “I can walk about tons and get so much xp. I can raid too. I usually take on the level 3’s on my own now.”

“Fearless partner.” Yu grinned. “Can’t believe you kept this from me even if we are on different teams. Don’t you think I would have at least walked with you? Those 5K’s bother everyone and they just pop back up all the time.”

“Good point.” Yosuke’s laugh bounced around and he titled the umbrella back a bit. “Isn’t stopping us from doing it now. Besides I thought you would have realized out of every one. I wasn’t exactly hiding who I was. But I’ll make up for that right now.” 

“For dragging your boyfriend out of gyms at ridiculous hours of the morning and for leaving me behind when you go walking around?”

“Okay firstly you do it too” Yosuke argued with a laugh

“I don’t drag you out of gyms!” Yu had gone out his way to avoid the gyms Yosuke was in. Hell Yosuke asked him to drag a person or two out so he could get in the gym for time and coins~

“I meant that you go walking around all the time as Instinct-“

“With other Instincts. You are doing this alone!” Yu breathed out heavily. “Besides outside looks amazing now. You should at least make it up to your best partner for abandoning him like this.”

“You’re right.” Yosuke’s hand reached for his before it squeezed tightly. “After everything I really should have gone all Romeo and Juliet outside your window for Dojima to come and roast my ass-“

“A text” Yu cut him off dryly. “Honestly. It is like you haven’t learned anything.” He complained as Yosuke began to tug him up the street towards home. 

“Compared to how I started I think I’ve learned a lot.” Yosuke smiled as they walked hand in hand. “And Yu…” he said softly as he leaned forward. Yu met him halfway and what should have been their normal peck like usual turned into something that almost made both of them drop their phones as they grabbed at each other's faces. The umbrella was a lost cause. Already had fallen and drifted away. “No one’s around.” Yosuke smiled. 

“Yeah.” Yu grinned back before he hauled Yosuke back towards him for another kiss. The empty streets. Them being alone. Yosuke being behind the fucking legend. What a time to be alive, what a time to be in love. “You truly are the best.” He finished in a laugh. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun ^.^
> 
> Yosuke is best boy


End file.
